The Case of Onodera Ritsu: The Older Brother?
by Golden Tinted Haze
Summary: Ritsu gets a phone call from his mother telling him he has a 15 year old sister. And she is going to live with him.  OC. Maybe a few crossovers.


"Onodera!" Shouted a man with dark brown hair and rimmed glasses. "You are not getting paid to be sleeping on the job!" as he threw a ruler to a light browned haired man dozing off by his desk.

"Shut up! Im awake!" the light haired man replied rubbing his head.

After the hell cycle, Onodera managed to come through and get his authors chapters out who were determined not send in their work.

_Remain marginalized in the world is frightened lost heart...  
>Kokoro nakushita sekai de tori nokosare obieru mama<em>...

"Hello, Onodera Ritsu speaking-Oh, mother?"  
>"Ritsu? I have important news..."<br>"What is it?"

Ritsu started collecting up his stuff before returning to his apartment, which was for some reason, Takano was always at. He wondered why he gave him the key in the first place._ 'Oh yeah, because you were sick that week, thats why.'_

"You see..." He could feel his mothers voice wavering.  
>"Is something the matter?" Ritsu was concerned. His mother always talked strong but here her voice was breaking.<br>"You.. your father.. he.. you have a younger sister.."

Ritsu barely had time to catch his phone.

"Oi, where the hell is that...," Takano cursed looking through his bag.  
>"So, she will be coming tomorrow?"<br>Takano stopped. _'What? Who's coming? She?'_

Takano jumped back into his bag and found the key.

"I-I see. Minami, right? Yes. Yes, okay... bye."

As Takano turned the lock he saw Ritsu sitting on his couch. He was rubbing his temples.

"Onodera, Whats wrong?" Takano asked looking worried as he closed the front door and locked it.  
>Ritsu looked up. "Huh... Nothing...," Ritsu lied.<br>"Don't lie to me Ritsu. Tell me."

Takano could easily tell Ritsu was worried. Ritsu being a bad liar also helped.

Ritsu took a deep breath.  
>"My father. He had another daughter 15 years ago. A-apparently, her mother died this month. I was asked to let her live with me."<br>He continued.  
>"She'll be here tomorrow. I should go clean up then. Go back to your apartment."<br>He got up and started gathering clothes and old food packets from the floor.

Takano wanted to comfort Ritsu. But he knew that at this moment he'd only be a bother.

"Alright. Just-just call me if you need **anything**. Im right here. Always." He unlocked the door and left._ 'Oh, Ritsu...'_

Ritsu blushed at those words. But he didn't have time.

_'What am I supposed to do? Im 26 years old and I have a 15 year old sister I've never heard of before. But I feel bad for her... She had to live in the Onodera family shadow.'_

He took all his old clothes and threw them into the washing machine.

_'I mean, from what I heard, she hasn't lived badly... I think. She lived in a 3 bedroom apartment. So I guess this place won't be too small with her...  
>But how am I supposed to do anything. Her school? Its the holidays but... Will she be home all day? Im not even here that much.'<em>

He started to pick up all the left over packets of old ramen to pocky boxes to empty bags of chips and threw them into a plastic bin.

_'...Wha- The hell! A cigarette box? Dammit Takano, who allowed you to smoke in my house!'_

**000**

"Onodera Ritsu? There is a young girl waiting for you outside," said a thin scrawny woman who was peeking her head inside to catch a glimpse of the so called 'Maiden Department'.

"R-right. Thanks."

She turned around, back to the elevator.

_'What's she doing here. Isn't she early?'_

"Ricchan? Young girl? Your... girlfriend?" Kisa was staring at him with interest with a grin. Takano looked up from his papers and scowled.

"Wha-What? No! She's just..."  
>"Oi! Get back to work!"<br>_'Thank you, Takano!'_ Ritsu was so glad that Takano helped him there. _'Oh crap, now I owe him.'_

Luckily he finished his work early since it was the beginning of a new cycle.

Takano sat back down and scowled again. _'Is he going to be okay?'_he thought.

Ritsu stepped out of the elevator and looked around. He started making his way to the receptionist when he heard a voice behind him.

"Are you Onodera-kun?" asked a soft girls voice.

He turned. There standing was his half sister. She had pale, pink skin. Her eyes were emerald green like Ritsu's. She had long light brown hair, almost golden, tied in two plaited ponytails. She smiled slightly as she extended her hand forward.

"I'm Soaruko Minami. Fifteen. Glad to meet you."

**A/N:** I completely updated this thing. It was really bad but I hope its better. I'll try to continue and update fast. ^^


End file.
